


Slide

by Siarh



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of what happened after Bloom left McGinty's the night she said she had some homework to do. Connor has other plans for her. Mostly PWP. Different time line than "Safety".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhanon_Brodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhanon_Brodie/gifts).



> This was started on my hard drive around the time I wrote Safety. It does not take place in the same 'verse as that story. I purposely had them take place the same time frame and just let my mind wander about how each of the brothers would go about seducing Ms Bloom.
> 
> Rhanon_Brodie has been insisting that I finish it, though I was hesitant about how to get it right. Finally three days ago she issued me a challenge- "Write Fearless"- write it for myself not my loyal readers, no beta, no pre-reader. Just 100% all me. And this is the result. Enjoy.

"Hey," Connor called from behind Eunice.

She stopped, and looked back over her shoulder to see him jogging to catch up with her. "What are ya doin'?" she asked softly.

Pulling his jacket on, he gave her a half a smirk. "Haven't ye heard dis is a bad neighborhood? I'm gonna see ye home."

She smiled at him and laughed slightly. "Now Connor. Ya know I'm more well armed than most of the thugs on these streets." Eunice waved her gloves hand around in a soft arch.

"Aye," he admitted starting to walk in the direction she was headed. "Don't mean I can't see ye home safely."

"Ya could just call me a cab."

"I wouldn't even trust da cabbies in Southie," he admitted.

"Ya ginna walk me all the way to Beacon Hill?"

"I was hoping ye were taking da T," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

She arched one perfect eyebrow. "Cuz that's the safest way to go?"

Connor put his arm out for her to take. "Could be wit da right escort."

* * *

Eunice took Connor's arm again as they reached the top side of the Park Street T Stop. They walked slowly along the paved path, up the slight incline towards the monument commemorating the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. Although it was almost 4 in the morning, dark shadows danced on the path from the street lights just outside of the Commons.

"I'm impressed MacManus, not once during our little jaunt across town have ya mentioned your brilliant plan," she teased, lacing her fingers on both hands across his elbow.

He grinned at her before taking on a pained look. "Whut? And ruin all yer fun, lass? Why on God's green earth would I be wanting ta do dat?"

She smiled, laughing softly, and leaned her head on his shoulder for a second before they hit the stairs leading to the monument. They walked the rest of the three blocks to her home in silence.

Once they reached her door, she reached in her jacket for her keys. "Shit," she murmured, digging deeper in the shallow pockets of her coat.

"Whut?" Concern brushed across his face as he watched her hands pat at her hips and slip inside her jacket, running over her thighs -as if she was hiding anything inside that dress.

"Keys?" Eunice grimaced, trying to figure out when last she knew she had them.

"Maybe dey are at ta bar. Doc'll find dem," he offered.

"Doesn't do me a lotta good right now, now does it?"

Holding up one finger, Connor smirked and pulled off a glove with his teeth before winking at her. He reached into his jacket and pulled a small dark colored roll out. He dropped the glove in his hand and pulled the other one free. He held them out to her, which she took and looked on with her own smirk. She shouldn't have been surprised he had picks in his pocket. She probably would have been more surprised if he didn't. Opening the roll, he looked at her locks and then selected two small slim tools from the cloth and handed the roll to her.

"Anythin' else?" she asked. "Sponge your brow for ya while ya work?"

Eyes on the lock, he turned his face toward her and stuck his tongue out. "Do ye wanna sleep in yer own bed tonight er not?"

She rubbed her hands together, before lacing her fingers, holding his gloves and tools in between her palms. "I have absolutely no desire to try to sleep between ya and Murphy on that pool table in the back of Doc's."

"Ye won't be cold. Murph is like a feckin furnace," he muttered softly, concentrating on putting the picks in the lock just so.

"He probably would say the same about ya, I imagine," she admitted, leaning back against the railing on her porch, staring across the street, watching a piece of litter float down the sidewalk.

A few moments passed, more than a few choice words muttered under Connor's breath. He turned and took the roll of tools from her, selecting a different pick, sliding the less useful one between his lips.

Eunice put the roll and his gloves in her coat pocket and stood behind him as he went back to work. "Never seen an expert work those," she teased, her hot breath against his ear.

He held in a groan at the sensation from her pressing against his back. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his focus.

"Problems?" she whispered, her lips now brushing his ear.

"Nah, lass. Am fine," he said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm aware," she said, her hand suddenly on his ass, grabbing a handful before slipping back.

Connor thunked his forehead against her door, and groaned. "Ye aren't exactly helping things here, love."

"No?" she asked with an innocent sweet -as-pie tone.

Dropping all of the picks into his pants pocket, Connor turned, stalking toward her. He backed her against the railing, his mouth finding hers in a flash. It was Eunice's turn to groan as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. When she made a move to step away from the railing, he grabbed her hands, and pressed them tight to the metal. "Stay," he growled against her lips. He opened his eyes, staring into hers until she nodded understanding, her lower lip tucked under her teeth with a sly look on her face. "Good girl."

Connor moved back to the door, and with a few flicks of his fingers he had the door open. Pushing it ajar, he waved for her to enter in front of him. Eunice moved to pass him, making sure to brush her ass against him as she entered her home. She turned on the light in the foyer and dropped his gloves and tools on the table just inside the door. She took off her coat, hanging it on the antique hall tree, before turning to head down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Drink?" she asked over her shoulder as Connor pulled his coat off.

"Whatever ye have," he called, hanging his coat on a hook. Connor walked slowly up the hall, looking at the pictures along the wall. He smiled and paused at one of Eunice and Smecker. She was beaming and he was as well. There was a flag in the background, and a man in a dark suit.

"Day I made Special Agent," she offered as she handed him a glass with amber liquid and one ice cube. "Not Bushmills," she apologized as he sipped a bit of the Jack.

"It'll do," Connor admitted, taking a larger sip, letting the ice cube slide against his lips for a second. "Ye two were close?"

Eunice grinned, a tear in the corner of her eye. "We were. Very."

"Just how close?" Connor asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The innuendo was not lost on her. Eunice laughed at him, watching him drain the rest of his glass. "I believe you're more his type than little ole me."

Connor choked on his whiskey, the liquid burning his nose. He blinked at her. "Whut?" He rubbed his forearm over his face. Then dabbed his sleeve on the small smattering of liquid on the framed photo.

Eunice covered her own mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled at his reaction. She walked around him and headed for the love seat in the living room. She sat down on one end, setting her drink on the end table.

Connor followed her, setting his empty glass on her coffee table. He watch her cross her legs and pull one of her shoes off. Connor stooped in front of her, reaching for her foot. Cradling it between his hands, he pressed his thumbs into her arch.

"Ohmygod,"'she gushed. He maintained the pressure, running his digits up and down her foot in simple pattern. "I don't care what that brother of yours says about ya, ya are a nice man," Eunice groaned and leaned her head back into the soft cushions. Her eyes closed as his fingers and hands slid over the aching foot.

As he felt her muscles relax, he trailed his fingers up her leg, curling around her ankle, gripping tightly around the bottom of her calf muscle. Connor leaned up, and laid a kiss on the inside of her knee as his hands reached the top of her calf muscle. His tongue swirled on the silky soft skin inside her leg.

Bloom kept her eyes closed but allowed a small smile on her face. "Very nice indeed," she mumbled.

Suddenly his hands were gone and she opened her eyes to find two blue irises inches from her own. She licked her lips and waited for Connor to sit down next to her.

Bloom leaned forward on the cushion between them, as Connor turned toward her, one bent knee up against the back of the chair, His other leg laid out sprawlingly along the outer edge. Bloom crawled a few feet until her hands were on either side of Connor's hips. He grinned at her, the fine laugh lines along his cheek appearing. He looked down at her, his eyes hooded and dark.

Bloom kissed him, hard, thier mouths melding against each other. His tongue snuck out to flick across her perfect bottom lip. She sighed, and let him plunder her mouth, his tongue searching for hers.

Leaving one last kiss on the corner of his mouth, Eunice slide down his cheek to his jaw. She grazed the tip of her tongue over the stubble along his defined jaw line, before nibbling on his chin. She relished the way the hairs of his goatee felt against her lips, her teeth, her tongue, her mouth. She hummed appreciably as a soft rumbling groan bubbled from his throat.

His throat is where she headed to next. She leaned in further, running her nose along the side of his adam's apple, inhaling, just taking a moment to savor his smell. He smelled like Doc's, stale cigarettes and whiskey, but below that, below the combined scents she expected to find was something else, something all Connor. It was warm, welcoming, spicy, and intoxicating. He smelled like honest sweat and hard labor, gun oil and gun powder. It made her head spin.

Connor leaned his head back as he felt her tongue press against his skin. He brushed some of her hair back and over her ear, as she dragged her nose over his neck towards his ear, gnawing just a little on the lobe, as her hands moved to his shoulders and she settled her knees on either side of his thighs.

A smug grin filed Connor's face as he leaned back to look her in the eye. "I knew ye couldn't resist me." He laid his palms flat against her thighs.

Bloom snorted before sealing her mouth over his. His tongue gently gained entrance to her mouth as she turned her head to the otherside. Bloom's fingers wrapped around back of his neck, her thumbs stroking against his strong jaw line, the pads dragging along the stubble.

Thumbs drawing circles over her thigh muscles, Connor pulled back, and shifted a little. "Could ye possibly get rid of..." He looked down toward her belt, and the 1911 handgun pointed high on his leg.

"Oh, Connor," she cooed softly, her drawl lengthening. "Ya are just no fun." Her fingers slipped the belt loose from around her hips. "Anyone ever tell ya that?" She folded the belt up and leaned over to put it on the coffee table. His hands wrapped around her hips, helping her keep her balance until she was back settled in his lap proper like. She reached again for his mouth as his hands cupped her ass, curling her hips up and closer to him.

Connor worried her bottom lip between his teeth as his hands spread over her back searching for the zipper. Bloom grinned into his kiss as he made wide searching circles on her back. She rested her elbows on his shoulder and brushed back his messy locks from his forehead.

"Missin' somethin'?"

Connor scowled at her. "How ta fuck do ye get into dis ting?"

"A girl has her secrets," she whispered across his chin, before licking the tip of his nose.

"No doubt. But a man has a way around dem." Connor pushed the skirt further up her thighs, his mouth hard over hers. When he couldn't get the cloth any higher, he pushed his hand between her legs and cupped his fingers over her satin thong, his fingers caressing the smooth

cloth.

"What kinda girl do ya take me for, Mr. MacManus?" she asked, her strong hand wrapping around his solid wrist.

Connor's eyes narrowed at her as she grinned at him, pulling his hand out from between her thighs. She stood, bracing herself on his shoulder, as she levered up from his lap. Searching under her arm, she tugged a hidden zipper down. Connor moved to get off of the sofa but she waved him back in his seat as she tugged the dress over her head, leaving her standing in the middle of her living room in a black satin bra and matching thong.

It was Bloom's turn to let a smug look form on her face as his eyes floated over her curves. He pulled the shirt he had on over his head as she stalked back towards him. He barely had it flung from his fingertips before her nails were ghosting over the underside of his upraised arms, falling in the grooves and bumps.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his head, letting his forearms rest on the top of his head as he enjoyed the feel of her nails against his skin. As he arched his head back, her fingers coursed over his arms, down his sides, slowly tickling over every inch of skin to his waistband. He felt her settle back in his lap, her palms now flat against his abs and chest.

Connor opened his eyes and found her hazel eyes downcast, watching her fingers doodle designs across his tanned abdomen, making his skin shiver under her touch. She smirked at the power she had over him, enjoying it. Reaching out with one hand, Connor curled his hand around her neck, pulling her mouth down to his. His other hand grabbed her ass and hauled her body closer to his, pressing the flat of her stomach against his, the lace of her bra brushing against the soft hairs on his chest.

Eunice pulled out of his hold and stood again, leaving him with confused eyes and pursed reddened lips. Grinning she grabbed her dress from the back of the chair it was tossed over and gripped his hand in hers. She slowly led him down the hallway, turning off lights as she went.

Bloom dropped his hand at the bottom of the stairs, fairly confident the view of her ass in nothing but a black thong might keep Connor on track up the steps.

As they reached the doorway of her bedroom near the top of the stairs, Connor yanked her backwards, and pushed her hair all over one shoulder, laying a string of hot kisses against the opposite side of her neck. Bloom spread her arms out to brace herself against the frame of the doorway.

Connor released the clasp of her bra before running his hands over her back, his palm flat, his thumbs meeting at her spine. They came to rest at the small of her back, the heels of his hands barely sitting on the start of the swell of her ass.

She smiled and took a step into her bedroom, one foot in front of the other. She deliberately, purposefully strode to the bedside table and flipping on one dim light, throwing the room and is inhabitants into shadows. When she turned back to him, Bloom was surprised to find Connor right behind her.

He ran his hand along her upper arm, his fingers trailing lightly over the soft skin, his hand hooking around her elbow, pulling her closer. His mouth lingered over hers, his other hand reaching for the dress, tossing it in a chair in the corner, before his hand cupped her other elbow. Their lips barely touched as she held her breath, feeling the warmth of his body seeping into hers, drawing her into his embrace. Her fingers settled lightly on his chest, before they moved around his neck, tugging him, and his mouth over hers.

Connor's kiss made her hunger for more. He kissed like no man she had ever kissed before. He kissed like he wanted her soul and by the time he let her up for air, she would have handed it to him on a silver platter.

His hands moved in opposite directions. One moved over her shoulder up her neck, making her arch her head into his touch, relishing in the ever sensation his hands had on her. It came to rest on her cheek, gentle and soft, caressing and smoothe. The other hand skated down her body, over her flank, down her ribs, curving around her back until to came to rest on the swell of her ass, his fingers hooking under the back strap of her panties, gently tugging on them.

In a flurry of hurried movements, tugs and soul sucking kisses, they fell on her bed in a tangle of limbs, naked. His mouth moved over her skin, his nose tracing lines behind his lips and tongue, drawing out soft signs and shutters from the Special Agent below him.

Eunice's hands wove into his hair, not really guiding him in any particular way. she let them run over his shoulders, and then back up into his hair. His teeth nipped at her hip bone, making her jump and giggle.

Connor's mouth moved lower on her body, his fingers slipping into her warm wet folds. Bloom arched off the bed, settling her feet flat on either side of his torso, opening herself up to him.

"You smell mouthwaterin'," Connor muttered against her lower belly. Bloom knew he did not mean her perfume. She could smell how wet she was for him.

Connors clever fingers danced through the silk of her arousal, seeming to float over her sensitive skin. Just one finger tip dipped generally into where she wanted him the most. It popped back out before she could even react and then his hands were gone and he was pulling away.

Abruptly she sat up, her eyes wide with disappointment until they landed on that single finger, now tucked between his lips. The words of frustration died in her throat as she watched his tongue lick that finger clean.

With a wicked grin, he gently encouraged Bloom to turn over onto her belly. He kissed the back of her neck, pushing her hair over one shoulder. His teeth grazed over her skin, making her ass move up and cradle against his stomach, as she tightened her thighs around the ache deep in her body. She crossed her feet and rocked on her knees, trapping the feeling there, between her legs, afraid to let it go.

Pressing her shoulders down into the bed, with one gentle hand, Connor kissed his way down her spine, toward her ass. Taking his time, letting both his tongue and fingers draw designs on her skin. By the time he reached her ass, she was whimpering into the mattress, begging him to touch her where she needed him most. Connor grinned at her neediness, enjoying the power he had over her body. Wrapping a hand around one of her cheeks he squeezed tightly, before pulling back for one solid smack.

Bloom jumped and rose up on her hands. Her hair fanned around her as she spun to look back over her shoulder, watching his hand smoothe over the reddening spot on her ass. she smiled , biting her bottom lip, her eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. His eyes boring into hers, he raised his hand again, letting it slap against her pale skin. Bloom bit her lip harder and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Look at me," Connor growled deeply, softly, but without a hint that was a question. He was demanding it. Her hazel eyes opened and locked onto his crystal ones, but her bottom lip did not move from between her teeth. She watched as one tanned hand stroked up her outer thigh, reaching to grip her hip as the other hand swung down to land another stinging blow on her ass, making her groan that she tried unsuccessfully to swallow.

He kissed the reddened skin of her behind. "Stay like dat." Connor got up from the bed. "On yer hands and knees, sweetheart… and wait like a good girl."

Bloom watched him leave her bedroom. Heard him head back down the stairs.

What the hell was he doing?

She strained to hear him move through her home, trying to figure out what he was up to. After a few moments, Bloom heard the distinct sound of her back door opening and slamming shut.

"Motherfucker," she growled. Where the hell was he going? Drawing her feet under her, she rocked back on her heels. Just leaving her like a wanton whore? Did he get off on turning women on and bolting? It didn't make any kind of sense.

Aggravated, Eunice flopped over on her side, and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples at the headache forming from the barrage of thoughts flying through her head.

A sharp stinging pain on her ass woke her up, though she didn't even realize she had dozed. With a startled yelp, Bloom shot straight up and spun to find a pissed off, partially redressed Connor standing by her bedside.

"Where the hell did ya go?" she demanded.

"What da feck did I tell ye?" he asked at the same moment, their tones and words getting lost in the others'.

Leaning in, Connor put a hand on either side of her hips, his face hovering just inches from hers. "What do ye think ye are doing?" he growled at her, making her stare at him in confusion. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. She didn't know how long she had dozed for or why her brain was so muddled. She tried to piece together what the hell was going on.

"I asked ye a fecking question, girl," he growled, low and threatening, making her pulse race. "Least ye can do is acknowledge it."

Why was he so pissed off? What in the hell was going on? Bloom took a deep breath and let her eyes flutter closed. She smelled her answer. Motherfucker went out for a smoke. He wound her up, and went outside for a smoke and came back to finish up only to find she had dozed off.

Her eyes popped open, and she found he hadn't moved, he had stayed in her space, staring hard at her. "Oopsie?" she tried with a half a smile. She reached a hand out to caress his cheek, trying to draw the pissed off look from his eyes.

Connor snarled. He actually snarled at her. "I'll give ye 'oopsie,'" he promised, stepping back.

Bloom bit her bottom lip as she saw him reach for the fly of his ripped jeans.

"As ye were," he growled, her gaze yanking from his fly to his hard blue eyes. He waved a hand.

Eunice tried not to grin as she moved back into a semblance of how he had left her. She heard the rustle of clothes and turned to watch him move around the bed.

"Eyes forward," he barked, the bite gone from his voice but he made no bones as to who was calling the shots.

Her eyes snapped back to the head board as she felt him get on the bed behind her. She crossed her arms and leaned forward, hissing as his cold hand met with the still tender flesh of her ass.

He pulled away suddenly and she readied herself for a blow that didn't come. Instead she felt two cold hands settle on her hips, and a pair of warm lips on the small of her back. Connor's chin slid over the rise of her ass, the sensation of rough stubble against her skin.

Eunice gripped the sheets between her fingers as she felt him press against her, slowly, achingly enter her. His hands were quickly warming against her skin, his lips softly carressing, his teeth gently nipping at her back.

Bloom dropped her head to her chest, the sensations swirling through her body. "Connor," she mumbled into the crook of her arm.

"Somethin ye might be needin'?" he asked, his tone turning playful.

Eunice shook her head, letting a soft moan out as he adjusted his pace, finding a rhythm that managed to send a new wave into her system. "Nah," she mumbled. "I think ya got it."

One of his hand tightened around her hip, the other slid up her back and hooked over her shoulder.

Flinging her hair back, Bloom chances a glance at Conn. His eyes were closed, his head turned slightly to the side and his bottom lip all but gone between his teeth.

She squeezed around him and watched the wrinkles on his forehead deepen, and his crows feet explode as his eyes tightened.

Blinking, Connor opened his eyes, not fully, and not without a glaze she was certain was in her own. He smiled down at her before pulling away.

With a gentle cuff on her hip, Connor encouraged her to turn over. One rough hand glided over her hip, down her thigh. Drawing her leg up, he leaned over and gently kissed the inside of her knee.

Bloom cupped his cheek, a lingering touch, pulling him towards her. Her mouth met his somewhere over her abdomen. Propping herself up with an elbow, she lengthened the kiss, gliding her tongue over his as her body welcomed him back home again.

With a soft sigh, Bloom laid back, pulling Connor with her, his pace never changing tempo. Her knees tightened around his hips, cradling him.

Gliding a hand over her chest, he laid it against the side of her neck, his thumb repeatedly caressing up and over her voice box, feeling the quiet hums that did not quite make it out of her mouth.

Bloom knew he would never hurt her, but knew the power in that hand, in his arms, and her body flushes with that knowledge. She closed her eyes, arched her neck back, over his curled fingers, and she felt his thumb tighten just a little, just enough to make her breath catch in her throat. She smiled as his tempo increased and his hold around her neck does as well.

Bloom couldn't help it and suddenly her body was clenching around him, a hand landing on his forearm, nails scraping over his skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, as she whimpered his name on the heels of the air rushing from her lungs.

* * *

Connor's eyes creaked open. He smelled coffee and heard the shower running. He stretched, running his hand through his hair making it stand on end worse. Throwing the covers back, he put his feet on the floor and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Fuck he needed to get going. He had shit to do before they hit the Prudential tomorrow.

Grabbing his rosary from the table, he paced it around his neck as he started to gather his clothes. He was mostly dressed by the time Eunice came out of the bathroom.

She smiled softly at him and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead as she passed where he was seated, tying his boots.

"I put coffee on," she mumbled, heading to the closet on the other side of the room.

Connor nodded absently though she couldn't see him with her eyes trained on the closet. With everything tied, and properly adjusted, he walked over, standing directly behind her as she fingered the clothes hung on the hangers.

"Ye got anytin' in a nice soft pink, I'm tinkin?"

Bloom back handed him without even turning around. "Don't ya have a break in to plan?"

"Aye dat I do," he sighed. "Give us a kiss and I'll be outa yer hair."

With a broad smile, she turned and kissed him softly, her hand laying flat on his check. She didn't want last night to end and she certainly didn't want him walking out of her door this morning. She told him as much in the kiss, and it certainly seemed he might be in agreement with her. She stopped to catch her breath, pressing her forehead to his, their eyes closed.

"Be careful," Bloom said quietly. She didn't knew what she would do if she walked into the crime scene tomorrow night and found either of the boys there, dead.

Connor nodded and kissed her forehead. "Aye, will do." He walked to the door, paused and waved at her before heading down the stairs.

Putting on his jacket, Connor reached in the pocket. He dropped Bloom's keys on the entrance table, before grabbing his gloves and tool roll, on his way out the door.

 


End file.
